Choices Have Consequences
by Breakaway Forever
Summary: Sylar is at it again. He has found himself another innocent hero to take thier power. But will he be able to do it? Or will he be the victum of love at first sight?
1. Ch 1: Greetings

_Just to clear this up, I DO NOT OWN HEROES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! Also, Somehow, Sylar killed Mohinder and now has access to 'The List'. And he never got the Ice Manipulation-y power. And, yeah. And I will shut up now so you can read and HOPEFULLY like it enough to review._

* * *

_Knock, Knock. Knock._

The girl pulled her tank top on as she walked to the door. She quickly looked through the very small glass hole in the door before unlocking it and opening it. "Yes?" She inquired.

"Hi. I'm Gabriel Gray. Are you Meghan Storm?" The man inquired her. He was tall, a wide jaw. He had pale white skin with midnight black hair that was short, and just barely spiking. His pale lips were surrounded by a thin layer of stubble and his dark eyes examined her silver eyes.

"Hi. Yes, I am." She greeted him. She opened the door to her apartment wider. "Come in."

"Thank you." He said as he stepped in, looking around. His eyes soon fell back on her. "We spoke earlier on the phone." He reminded her.

"Yes. I remember." Meghan said, running her fingers through her medium black hair. "You wanted to talk about, what was it you called it? My "Gift" or whatever."

"Yes. I'm a genetic scientist and I am doing research on genetic mutations. I have been doing this for-" He informed her, before she cut him off.

"You don't need to tell me your life story or anything. I get it." She said, smiling at him so he doesn't think she was rude. "You can sit down if you like." She suggested.

"Yes, thank you." He said, sitting down on the couch.

Meghan made her way into the kitchen area. "Coffee?" She inquired.

"Yes, please." He called back to her.

Meghan got out two small green mugs. She took the coffee pot and poured the steaming black coffee into them, before taking them into the living room. "Careful, it's hot." She warned him as she sat down in the single-seat couch that was to the left and down from him. Tucking her feet under her, she inquired, "So, what? Want me to show you? My "Gift"?" She asked.

"That would be great." Gabriel answered, taking a small sip of coffee.

Meghan concentrated on a small figurine on the shelf that was on the wall. It suddenly froze over. She gave a small smile to Gabriel.

He sat his coffee down and slowly made his way over to the frozen figurine. "That's amazing." He breathed as he took it in his hand, rolling it over and examining it.

"Not as amazing as you think." Meghan countered, breathing on her coffee before taking a sip.

"Yes it is." Gabriel said, walking back over to the couch. He sat down and looked at Meghan with intensity. "You-you could do so many things. You could be…different." He said, adding the last word on, lightly.

"Tell me, Mr. Gray, why do you have such an interest in this? These "Gifts"." She asked him, calmly. "Are you…tired of the insignificant?" She raised an eyebrow for a second. "Do you believe you could make a difference in the world?"

"I know _you_ can." He countered. "If you actually tried."

"I didn't say I wasn't trying, did I?" She asked him, the corners of her lips, smiling. "I see these people, everyday. These "Normals." They walk around as if there they had nothing to fear. As if there weren't people like me in the world. People with powers. Gifts. They don't understand the true…significance of the world, Mr. Gray."

He seemed to have smiled as if he had just found something. "Please, call me Gabriel." He insisted.

-x-

"So, all these people have powers?" Meghan asked as she starred at the world map. People's names pinned on it with strings attached. "I know him. Yeah, isn't he running for congressman or something?" Meghan asked. "Nathan Petrelli?" She glanced back at Gabriel.

"Yeah. Flight, I think." He answered, glancing at the board as he did something on the computer.

"That's interesting." She stated, quietly. "Peter Petrelli? His brother?" Meghan turned to Gabriel. "Is this hereditary?" She asked him.

"That's what I believe. Why?" He swiveled his chair around to face her and looked up at her face.

"No reason." She answered, shaking her head. "So this is it, then? The list?" She asked, turning her gaze from him to the computer.

"Yeah." He said, swiveling around again to face the computer. "It's how I found you."

"Is…" Meghan began to ask, but trailed off.

"What?" He asked her.

"Never mind." Meghan said, dismissing it. Meghan saw him glance at her out of the corner of her eye, but was relieved he didn't ask further. She placed her hand on the back of his chair and leaned down so she could get a better look. "What does it mean when their names are red?" She asked curiously.

"It means their dead." Gabriel informed her.

"Oh." Meghan said. She glanced down at his watch, mindlessly, before looking back at the computer. She froze. She snatched up his hand and studied his watch. "Is this the correct time?" She asked him.

"Yeah, why?" He asked, looking up at her.

She let go of his wrist and grabbed her jacket, throwing it on. "Because I'm late."

"Late for what?" He asked her curiously.

"For picking my son up from elementary." She informed him.

"Oh. You're married?" He asked her, standing up.

Meghan sighed and looked down at the ground. "Widow, actually." She answered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Gabriel said, sympathetically.

"Me too." Meghan looked up at Gabriel. "He was murdered. By a man named Sylar. Top of his head cut right off and his brain missing. What kind of monster would do that?" She asked him, furrowing her brow confusingly.

"I heard about him. He…takes powers from other." Gabriel said. "Must be hard on you." He said, cocking his head.

Meghan nodded. "Harder on Jakob, I think. Can you imagine? Loosing your father at six years old? Not to mention…" She trailed off. "Well, I better get going."

"Yeah. See you later." Gabriel said.

"I'd like to talk to you more about this." She said before heading to the door.

"That would be nice." Gabriel said.

"You free tonight? Could have dinner with me and my son at my place?" Meghan invited.

"That sounds wonderful." He said.

"Great. Around seven." She said as she slipped out the door.

-x-

"I'm so sorry!" Meghan said as her son opened the car door. "I had a meeting with a man." She explained.

The little boy just hopped in and buckled his seat belt. "What's for dinner, mummy?" He asked her.

"How does chicken sound?" She asked him, driving off when he shut the door. "We're having a guest over for dinner." She informed him.

"Who?" Meghan glanced over at her son. He looked so much like his father. Neatly combed coffee brown hair and navy blue eyes.

"The man I had a meeting with. His name is Gabriel Gray. You might like him."

"Not another powice officer." The little boy sighed.

"No, this is different." Meghan told Jakob.

Jakob just sighed and stared out the window.


	2. Ch 2: Dinner

"Honey. I want you to be on your best behavior. All right, sweetie? For mummy?" Meghan asked her son, who was sitting on the counter watching her cut vegetables. She scooped them up and placed them into a small bowl and mixed it up.

"Why is he coming ower?" Jakob asked her, sighing.

Meghan reflected how isolated he had become since the death of his father. He never talks to anyone outside the family. And he hates it when someone tries to talk to him or anything. Meghan sighed. He used to be so outgoing and open.

"If you're good, I'll let you have desert." She promised him, wiping her hands with a cloth and leaning against the opposite counter facing him. "Jakob, can you please talk. Just to him. You know how I dislike it when you wont talk to anyone." She said to him.

The little boy just looked down.

_Ding!_

Meghan turned around and took the chicken out of the oven. She quickly placed it onto of the stove. "Can you set the table for mummy?" She asked, turning around and picking Jakob up and setting him down. He grabbed the plates and began placing them on the table. "Thank you." She said as she placed the chicken and the salad on the table.

She sighed and took the apron she had on, off.

_Knock. Knock._

"That should be him." She said to Jakob. Jakob looked up and started to his room. "Nuhuh. You're staying in here." She told him just before she opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late." Gabriel said as he stepped inside. "It just started pouring out of no where." He said.

Indeed, it was raining. Meghan glanced at Jakob, who stood there meekly. "This is my son." She said, gesturing for Jakob to come over. He slowly made his way over and stood almost behind her, clutching her hand. "He doesn't say much to anyone outside the family. Ever since the accident…" But, Meghan knew very well it wasn't an accident what happened to her husband.

"That's okay." Gabriel said.

-x-

"So, you're saying, it can get passed down from parent to child?" Meghan asked as she popped the last of her salad into her mouth.

She listened intently as he replied. "Yes. It's in the genes." Gabriel glanced over at Jakob and back Meghan.

Meghan stood up and picked up her plate, as well as Jakob's and Gabriel's. She stacked them up and carried them into the kitchen. She placed them into the sink. "That was delicious, by the way." Gabriel complimented, as he followed her in.

"Thanks." She said, turning around and leaning against the counter. "Is there, by any chance, a cure?" She asked. "You said how many people with powers want some sort of cure. Something to make them normal again."

"I've been trying to figure out a cure but haven't come up with any kind of cure yet, no." He answered.

Meghan glanced back to the dining room area, where Jakob seemed to be trying to stay awake. "I'm sorry. I'll be right back." She said. She walked over to Jakob and picked him up, carefully and gently. She quietly made her way into his room she didn't bother on turning on his light as she made her way over to his bed. She laid him down on the bed and gently took his shoes off before pulling the covers from under him and placing them over him.

She gave him a small kiss on the forehead before standing up and turning around. She gave a small gasp when she saw Gabriel standing in the doorway. "Sorry." He apologized.

Meghan made her way out of Jakob's room, closing the door behind her. "It's alright. I just didn't hear you" She said as she made her way back into the living room, Gabriel following her.

"I can't help but wonder," Gabriel said, "has Jakob shown any signs of…having powers?"

Meghan opened her mouth to reply, but changed her answer. "Not that I know of." She lied.

"Hmmm. With two parents with powers, it's very likely to develop powers. Maybe he just hasn't developed them yet." He responded.

"Maybe." She said.

Gabriel looked at his watch. "I think I should get going." He said.

"Okay." Meghan said as she followed him to the door.

Gabriel opened the door. "Bye." He said as he went out and closed the door.

* * *

I hope to have a chapter on Sylar's point of veiw soon. Maybe. Hopefully. Would you like that? 


	3. Ch 3: Does he feel?

Meghan couldn't help but realize over the past few weeks, she has been spending a lot of time with Gabriel. He was such a nice man. A sweetheart too. Quite handsome. She found herself in a local ice cream shop, sharing a laugh with Gabriel.

"I love ice cream." She stated as she took a spoonful and ate it.

Gabriel chuckled. "Yes, I see that. What is that? Your third bowl?" He asked her, humorously.

"Shut up." She laughed. "Is it really my fault that I like anything that has to do with ice?" She asked him.

"Christmas must be you're favorite time of year." He said sarcastically.

"That's right." She answered, leaning forward and taking a spoonful of his French vanilla.

"Fine." He said, sarcastically.

Meghan gave a small laugh, but held back more. Did she just flirt with him? How could she? When her husband had just died? Meghan sighed. Gabriel was the only comfort she thought she would never have.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Do you ever think Jakob will open up again?" She asked him. "You have to believe me, he used to be such an outgoing kid. Energetic, too." Meghan sighed. "I want to show you something." She said. She began shuffling through her purse till she found her cell phone. She immediately flipped it open and when to saved videos. "Here, watch this." She said, pressing play and handing the phone to Gabriel.

Gabriel took it and watched. It was about a minute of Jakob at a play ground. It shows him standing in front the slide, smiling happily. He gives an enthusiastic wave before turning around and running to the big toy. It shows him quickly climb on it and then to the top of the slide. He positions himself to get ready. "I'm rweady!" He announces. "One. Two. Three." You can hear a man's voice in the background before Jakob pushes himself off and slides down the slide, where he bursts into laughter. "Good job!" You hear the mans voice again before the video ends.

Meghan takes the phone back and sets it back in her purse, saying, "See! He actually can laugh."

Gabriel smiled. "He's a cute kid."

"That was taken about a week before my husbands death." Meghan informs him. She bit her lip. "You remember how a few days ago, you asked me if Jakob showed any signs of powers?" She asked him. He nodded. "I lied."

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"He does have a power. He can sometimes control the weather. You know, make it warm and sunny or rain. It started happening just after Bryan died." Meghan sighed and placed her face in her hands, before letting them slide down.

"Tragedies in families usually trigger these sorts of things." Gabriel informed her.

"It's just so hard on him. Having his father die and then finding out he's different. Not like the rest of the kids. Sometimes, I look at him, and he's just SO sad. It breaks my heart." Meghan balled her hands up in fists. "It just makes me so mad. I just wish so hard sometimes I could just go and find Sylar and…How someone could do that? Kill someone. And so-so…I mean, they took his brain, for God's sake!" The area around her fists froze. Gabriel gently placed his hands on hers, looking up into her eyes. "I'm sorry. I am." She said, relaxing. "Sorry I'm weighing you down with all this." She apologized.

"It's fine. Really." He tried to persuade her. Meghan looked up and locked eyes with him for a moment.

"Who is Sylar?" She asked him. "I know he calls himself Sylar and he murders people with out mercy for his own good. But, do you think he has any feelings?

* * *

Switch over to Sylar's point of view.

* * *

Sylar looked down, thoughts running through his mind. "Why wouldn't he?" He asked, taking his hands off hers.

"I don't know, maybe because he goes around and murder people. And he doesn't just murder people, either. He cuts open their head and takes their DARN brains. Maybe that's why." Meghan countered.

Sylar looked up at her. He could obviously see Meghan was trying to stay calm. While, of course, she talked about him with such disgust and hatred. Sylar couldn't put his finger on why it bothered him so much.

He should have just killed her the first day. When he first met her. That way he wouldn't have to lead her into some trap or something. But, something about what she said the first day. Most of the people he killed, he didn't think they deserved their powers. But, for some reason, he felt like she was…significant.

"We are all human. Some more different than others. But, still humans. He all have feelings, no matter what our motives are or what we have done." He replied, looking back up at her.

"I wish I was as nice as you. But, understand me, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him." She sighed, looking down.

Sylar sighed too. For some reason, that sunk deep within him. But, he didn't regret killing her husband. For one reason, he was able to get a new power. The other reason, is because, for some reason, he utterly hates him.

Sylar watched as her phone started ringing. She answered it. It was her son. "Are you serious? It was a half day? Well, how long have you been standing out there? Oh my gosh. Okay, just stay there, I'll be right over." She hung up and looked over at Sylar. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

"That's alright." Sylar said, standing up when she did.

She came around to him and gave him a small hug. Sylar leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. He felt her head swerve and then instead of his lips meeting her cheek, they met her lips. Sylar felt something pulse through his body. Like he was shot by electricity. But, it didn't hurt.

She pulled away, but their faces still remained inches apart. He felt her take a deep breath and then breath out. Her breath was cold against his face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She said, quickly, over and over again. She pulled away from him. He saw as a tear fell down her cheek. "I can't." She said. She turned and started rushing out of the shop.

"Meghan! Meghan!" He called to her, but she just kept running. Sylar closed his eyes and slammed his fist down on the table.

* * *

Back to Meghan point of view.

* * *

What had she just done? She felt like she had just betrayed Bryan, her dead husband. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She quickly got into her car and slammed the door shut. She rested her face in her hands for a moment, before taking off to get Jakob.

She pulled over on the curb when she reached his school. He got in the car and looked over at Meghan. "Mummy. Are you okay?" He asked.

Meghan dried her tears the best she could. "I'm fine, baby."

"No you're not, you're cwying." Jakob insisted.

"I'm fine!" Meghan almost yelled. Jakob stared at her blankly. All of the sudden there was a roar of lightning and dark clouds took place of the sky. Rain began pouring down. "Jake, please don't do that. I'm sorry. Mummy's sorry."

"Are you mad at me?" Jakob asked her.

"Of course not, Jakob. Why would I be mad at you?" Meghan asked him, gently.

"Because I'm diffwent." Jakob replied.

"Mummy's different, too." Meghan replied.

"Pwove it." Jakob challenged.

Meghan chuckled. She glanced over at Jakob. Hand me that pen." She told him. He quickly handed it to her. She took it in her hand. Three seconds later it instantly froze over. She looked over at Jakob, but he was silent the rest of the way home.


	4. Ch 4: Moving on

The next day as Meghan was making breakfast, the phone rang. Meghan ignored it. Soon the answering machine picked up. There was a sigh, followed by Gabriel's voice. "Meghan, please. It's Gabriel. I'm sorry. Are you mad at me? Can I-"

Meghan heard it cut off. It was followed by Jakob's voice saying. "Hello?" She rushed around the corner to see Jakob with the phone. When he saw her, he instantly ran to his room and locked the door. She chased after him. She could hear him through the door. "This is Jakob. Yeah. Did you make mummy sad? What happened? Yes I am." She heard him giggle before replying, "Like she and daddy always did? Mummy said she woved daddy. Does she wove you? I think she does. Do you wove her? How come she got mad at you, then? No I'm not. You can tell me. Pwease."

"Jakob!" Meghan called through the door, although she was crying. Jakob was talking to someone other than her. It was a miracle. She didn't think he would ever talk to someone outside the family again.

"Yeah. No. Because I'm talking to you. I can talk to you. Because, you wemind me of my daddy. Yeah huh. Yeah huh. Yeah huh." She heard him giggle. "Yeah huh. I miss my daddy. Maybe, if you were my daddy, I wouldn't be as sad."

"Jakob." Meghan said sharply. "Give me the phone, right now!"

"Because, I don't want to give her the phone. So." She heard him say.

"Jake, honey. Can he hear me?" She asked him.

"Yeah!" Jakob called through the door.

"Gabriel! I'm sorry! He locked himself in his room." She called through the door.

"Did you know I'm special? Did you know mummy is special? Did you know daddy was special? Are you special? The man who made daddy go away was special. Why did he do it? It made me and mommy sad. Did he know it made us sad?"

Meghan couldn't take it. She grabbed the handle and froze it. It broke off and she was able to push the door open. Jakob was sitting on his bed. "Oh no!" He gasped. "Do you want to talk to mummy? Okay." He held it up to Meghan. She took it and hesitantly put it next to her ear.

Switch over to Sylar's point of view of phone call

"Hello?" He heard someone answer the phone. It wasn't Meghan, though.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"This is Jakob."

"Jakob?" He asked.

"Yeah. Did you make mummy sad?"

"I think I did." Sylar replied.

"What happened?"

"I think you're not old enough to understand." Sylar replied.

"Yes I am."

Sylar laughed at his stubbornness. All right then. "She kissed me."

He heard him giggle. "Like her and daddy always did?"

"Probably."

"Mummy said she woved daddy. Does she wove you?"

"I don't know." Sylar replied, itching his head. Was he really having this conversation with a six year old?

"I think she does. Do you wove her?"

Sylar didn't know how to answer. "Yes." He answered, for the heck of it.

"How come she got mad at you, then"

"I think you're too young to understand." Sylar told him.

"No I'm not."

"Yes. You are." Sylar replied, sternly.

"You can tell me. Pwease."

"Jakob!" Sylar blinked when he heard Meghan.

"Was that your mom?" He asked Jakob.

"Yeah."

"Why can't I talk to her?" Sylar asked.

"Because I'm talking to you." Jakob replied.

"I though you couldn't talk." Sylar said.

"I can talk to you."

"Why me?" Sylar asked.

"Because, you wemind me of my daddy."

"Uh huh." Sylar replied.

"Yeah huh."

"Uh huh." Sylar replied, stubbornly.

"Yeah huh."

"Uh huh."

"Yeah huh."

"Uh huh."

"Yeah huh."

"Uh huh." Sylar heard him giggle on the other line. He probably thought this little games was amusing.

"Yeah huh. I miss my daddy. Maybe if you were my daddy, I wouldn't be as sad."

Sylar became quiet.

"Jakob!" He heard Meghan reply, sharply. She obviously didn't like him saying that. "Give me the phone, right now!"

"Why won't you give her the phone?" Sylar asked Jakob.

"Because, I don't want to give her the phone."

"You should." Sylar told him.

"So." Jakob replied.

"Jake, Honey. Can he hear me?" Sylar heard Meghan.

"Yes, I can." Sylar told Jakob.

"Yeah!" He heard Jakob yell.

"Gabriel! I'm sorry! He locked himself in his room!" He heard her yell.

Sylar chuckled. "Did you know I'm special?" Jakob asked.

"Yes."

"Did you know mummy is special?"

"Yes." Sylar replied.

"Did you know daddy was special?"

"Yes." Sylar replied again.

"Did you know the man who made my daddy go away is special?"

"Yes." Sylar answered, smiling.

"Why did he do it?"

"I don't know." Sylar lied.

"It made me and mummy sad. Did he know it made us sad?"

"He probably didn't at the time." Sylar replied, truthfully.

Sylar heard movement on the other line before he heard Jakob say, "Oh no!"

"What?" Sylar asked.

"Do you want to talk to mummy?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Sylar heard movement again before, "Hello?"

"Meghan? Jakob can talk!" Sylar said.

"I know! Gabriel? I'm sorry I kissed you."

Sylar was quiet for a moment before saying, "I'm not."

"Do you think…" Meghan trailed off.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me." Sylar demanded.

"Do you think Bryan is mad at me?"

"He probably wants you to move on." Sylar told her.

* * *

The story has only begun. 


End file.
